


may be

by anewkindofthrill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Like, M/M, Regret, Rejection, Sad, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofthrill/pseuds/anewkindofthrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi confesses and Eren rejects and regrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	may be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [projectileemotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectileemotion/gifts).



> Tumblr user xpyon made a [post](http://xpyon.tumblr.com/post/72858782412) and I reacted to it

Levi may be a liar, a cheater, a murderer, but he is brutally honest to himself. He owes himself that much, because life’s too short in this cruel world he lives in. Yes, he has lost many good comrades and friends, but at least he was able to acknowledge them as such; he has learnt to listen to his feelings, to spend time with the ones he loves, before they are inevitably taken away from him. 

He cherishes the memories, they are his treasures. He feels Petra’s fingers intertwining with his when he looks at Eren, taking in every move the boy makes. He hears Isabel’s happy giggle when Eren has that ridiculous determined look on his face that makes Levi’s chest swell with pride. He listens to Auruo and Erd taking bets on when the Captain will finally bang his Titan shifter, and he doesn’t even reprimand the voices in his head for that because they are here, with him, supporting him. He sees Gunther’s and Farlan’s smiles, and he knows his friends are here, his friends want him to be happy. 

Levi may be a criminal, a killer, a deceiver, but he loves Eren Jäger with his whole being. He needs to confess, he owes himself and the boy that much, because life’s too short and sooner or later, they will be ripped apart.

 

Eren may be a saint, a martyr, an angel, but he doesn’t know a thing about himself. He’s too young and angry, and he’s sure he will live forever. He doesn’t want to think about all the people he has already lost; they’re just the reason for his vengeance, everything else hurts too much. He will have the time to mourn and think about them when he will finally have killed all the Titans. 

When Captain Levi tells him he loves him, his heart is beating faster and his palms are sweating. But then he looks at that stern face and sees it covered in blood, steely grey eyes empty and hollow. He sees Levi’s innards covering lush, green grass, staining it red. When Levi looks at him expectantly, waiting for an answer, Eren is utterly alone in the world. No one is helping him with this situation, so he has to make a choice for himself. It’s what Levi has taught him, after all. So he rejects Levi, says while he’s very flattered, he’s not interested, and Levi is professional enough to let him see the heartbreak on his face only for a fraction of a second. 

Eren may be a saviour, a knight, a soldier, but he is so stupid. Realisation dawns when he lies here, in the lush, green grass, his innards staining it. His Captain is holding his hand in his last minutes, and Eren’s mouth is too full with blood to speak. He wants to say it, but he simply can’t. Levi’s face crumbles and his grey eyes are full of life, but without regret, and Eren hates himself for everything he hasn’t said, hasn’t done, he just wants to open his mouth, but only blood comes out and he only hears a choked sob when suddenly, the lights go out and all that stays is regret.


End file.
